minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gnome
The Gnome Update Contains the following Gnomes Gnome Villages Hut/Soldier Villages Various Enchantments Gnome Potion Type Gnomes Gnomes are passive or neutral depending on What there role is. Gnomes work a lot like villagers but they are different. These are the roles for Gnomes. Citizen. The most common role. Are almost exactly like Nitwit villagers but smaller and faster. Builder. The second most common. Builders will build basic houses and things. They will also fix anything destroyed by Soldiers/Players. Forger. They will build build random weapons and will also give the weapon a random enchantment. Guards. Guards will try to stop Gnome Soldiers from destroying their village. Guards also will not attack instead, placing traps. Advanced Builder. Advanced builders will build much faster and will have armour. They can also create much better buildings etc. Advanced Forger. These Forgers will create more better weapons and will use two enchantments. They can also create armour. They have a lower chance of creating shovels and hoes. Protector. Protectors will attack Gnome Soldiers and defend the village. They will also place more complex traps that are more deadly. Wizard. The rarest role. Only One Wizard can be spawned in a gnome village. They will build much faster than builders, attack much faster than protectors and will place traps much faster than guards/protectors. They will also enchant weapons regardless if they are enchanted or not. Soldier. Soldiers are Gnomes that did something bad to the villages. They will also attempt to attack Gnome Villages. They live in Huts and they are much more Soldiers in their villages than their friendly counterparts. Attacking/Health Here are the health/attack data's for each gnome role Health datas Citizens/Builders/Forgers - 5 hearts Advanced Builders/Advanced Forgers/Guards/Soldiers - 10 hearts Protectors - 12 hearts Wizards - 50 hearts Attack datas Citizens/Builders/Forgers/Advanced Builders/Advanced Forgers/Guards - 0 Protectors 2 hearts (easy) 2.5 hearts (normal) 4 hearts (hard) Wizards 2 - 5 hearts (easy) 3 - 5.5 hearts (normal) 5 - 6.5 hearts (hard) depending on the attack Trivia Gnomes are smaller and faster than villagers like explained with the Citizen gnomes but wizards are just as big as baby villagers. they can get turned into baby zombies once they touch a zombie but wizards will not and they will try to kill the real zombies and they will try to save the gnomes. When the villages wizard is dead, the citizen gnomes will run around in havoc being helpless until they get a job. When a villager is in sight of a gnome, the entire gnome village will follow the villager. The villager will also locate to the nearest village even when spawned by an egg. The gnomes will also help the villagers village. Villages Gnome Villages Gnome villages are slightly bigger than villager villages. They also do not contain animals. They can only be raided by soldiers/zombies. Hut/Soldier Villages They have bigger buildings but less buildings too. They also cannot be raided Gnome Potions Gnome Potions make you 1/2 of you players size. You will also be faster. I lasts for 20 seconds II lasts for 35 seconds III lasts for 60 seconds Trivia Soldiers will attack people in village villages but they cannot break the villager villagers because they are too small. Like most potions, the gnome potion has splash and lingering potions too. if the gnome/hut/soldier village is spawned on a mushroom island, the village will be customised to blend in with the mushroom island.Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Fan Made Updates Category:Mobs Category:Villager Category:Upcoming Updates